


one day, someday, today

by heart_of_ice



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Extremely Overdue, F/M, and Toby a little flustered, bc i love Happy a little stressed, but just lots of fluff, my two babies finally taking the next step, post-Valhalla, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_ice/pseuds/heart_of_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart's in his throat and he's holding Happy's future between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day, someday, today

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to get this out before the season ends and because this - what you're about to read - is my happy place. so happy of how far these two human beings have come and how strong they've been i need them to have this okay okay. okay.

Morning light danced on Happy’s closed eyes and she closed them tighter, burrowing deeper into the covers, arm stretching out as she yawned. Happy cracked one eye open and frowned when she didn’t see Toby on the bed.

She squinted at the bright world outside, one hand subconsciously reaching for the necklace around her neck as the other blindly tried to find her phone.

Happy’s eyes widened, any traces of their late Saturday night, playing scrabble – which she lost – into the early hours, ebbed out of her, as her hand clutched at nothing.

The necklace wasn’t around her neck.

She sat upright and felt for the familiar silver chain around her neck, and hoped that it had simply twisted around, like it often did when she rolled over in her sleep.

But her neck was bare.

Stomping down on the slight feeling of panic that crept up her throat, she bit her tongue to stop the curse that was fighting to get out. She threw herself out of the bed, feet tangling on Toby’s jeans on the floor, and flung the covers off, then lifted the pillows.

Nothing.

She gritted her teeth, tossed the covers back on the bed before she picked up and shook out Toby’s clothes. She roughly folded them, tossing them at the foot of the bed. _Please, let it be here_.

She walked to the other side where it was her clothes that lay in a messy heap. Frustration colored her cheeks a dull pink as she picked up her shirt.

“I swear, if Toby’s yanked it off in his rush last night,” Happy muttered as she folded the last piece of article over her arm.

She stood in the doorway, hands on the back of her neck as she surveyed her bedroom. It was neater than what it was two minutes ago but there was still no necklace around her neck.

She swiped Toby’s shirt from the bed before she walked out into the living room. The shirt, barely hitting the top of her thighs, swished around her with every step. She listened to the shower running as she took a long, long breath as she divided her apartment into sections that she was in last night.

 _So, basically the whole place_ , she thought, running a hand down her face before she touched the place where the pendant of the necklace – a white gold band; a ring – usually rested. She willed the necklace to give her a sign.

Happy strode to her coffee table where the letters from last night had been left in a sad, little pile. She scooped them back into the box before she sat down on the floor, exactly where she had been last night. Surely it was here. It had to be – how far could one necklace go.  
  
She swept a hand under the coffee table, looking under it, and to make sure then she crawled towards the couch, reaching between the cushions. Jittery, she lifted the cushions high above her head.

“Come on!” she cried as she mentally assigned a large red ‘X’ to the living room.

Hadn’t she gone to get a drink from the fridge halfway through their game? Happy almost tripped on the threshold of the kitchen as she toyed with the thought that maybe the necklace had simply come undone in her haste. Sylvester would tell her that that was a very rare case.

But she still held on to the thought as she looked for the necklace – along the counter, by the edge of the fridge, by the sink (feeling slightly sick when she looked down the drain).

She managed a sip of Toby’s warm coffee that was waiting for him to finish his shower, before she let out an infuriated, “Where is it!”

“Hap?”

Toby’s voice floated around her like a summer breeze and Happy turned to him, after assigning yet another ‘X’ to the kitchen. He had put on sweatpants; hair damp, droplets of water still clinging onto his skin.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming closer slowly.

“I can’t find it,” she said, eyes resuming their search around her apartment, “I mean, I just woke up and it was gone. I’ve looked everywhere!”

She would not panic. It couldn’t have suddenly just gained legs and walked out the front door.

“Slow down, just tell me what – woah!” Toby rushed to Happy’s side, gripping her wrist, as her hand closed around the closest tool to throw. He pried the plate from her hand. He turned to put it in the overhead cupboards, “Okay, I think we have to get you out of the kitchen.”

When he turned around, fully intending to carry out his suggestion, he found Happy climbing up on the counter.

“Happy, oh my god!”

Toby tried to hold on to her waist and she wriggled out of his grip with ease, standing up, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed, gaze focused.

And as it did whenever he looked at Happy, his heart faltered. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a different perspective,” she simply replied, hand at the base of her throat.

“Okay, well, you can get a different perspective from down here.” He reached for her again but she just batted his hands away. “Preferably, where a concussion isn’t waiting to happen.”

After a moment of silence, Happy dropped down to sit at the edge of the counter. She folded her arms across her chest, groaning. Toby forced himself to look up and meet her eyes.

“It’s gone,” she said in defeat, “I’ve managed to lose it and I don’t even know how but I’ve managed to –“

He tugged on her arms, smiling at her, giving her the smallest comfort on this Sunday morning. “Let’s just slow down and tell me what’s got you in a frown.” Her body sagged. “Alright. What’s the thing you’re looking for?”

“My necklace,” Happy whined, looking up at the ceiling because how had she gone to sleep last night _certain_ that she felt the chain cold against her skin and woken up without it.

Toby dropped her hands.

“It’s the one with the silver chain and it’s got a –“

Happy switched her gaze from the ceiling to Toby as he slowly but surely started moving away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You know. What have you – hey!”

She jumped off of the counter as Toby took off for her bedroom, and he stopped so quickly, standing in the doorway, blocking the way with his arms and legs, that she had to catch herself on the wall behind her as she ran into him.

“This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you,” he was saying but she was desperately trying to see behind him that she was barely listening.

She looked up at him, her jaw slack. “You’ve ruined it, haven’t you?”

God, this was so not how he wanted to tell her.

“I seriously hope not. Just – just turn around and don’t look.”

She glared at him before she spun on her heel, staring at the door to the spare-turned-work room. She huffed, “If you tried welding again and if you’re about to hand me some –“

“Happy,” he said softly, interrupting her train of thought.

And she turned around, fully expecting her necklace to be nothing more than a lump of metal, stepping towards him before she saw the very last thing she expected on a Sunday morning.

“What…” Happy said slowly, standing on the threshold of the bedroom, looking down on Toby, down on one knee.

“This wasn’t how I planned this would go,” he was saying.

She was falling onto her knees, hand gripping the doorframe.

“But with us, nothing ever turns out the way we plan.”

Eyes wide, cautious, _sparkling_. She was staring at him, at the hand holding the ring that dangled from her necklace, sans chain.

“But when it comes to you, I’m finding out that that’s not so bad. I mean, those plans that didn’t work out, led us here, it brought us together.”

His hand was shaking and his heart feels like it was running a marathon. God, she looked like everything he never thought he needed – staring back at him, at the honesty in his eyes.

Happy didn’t know what to do but stay still, afraid that one move would frighten him.

Toby cleared his throat, nervously meeting Happy’s eyes. “You’re all I need, Hap. You’re all I ever want to wake up to and kiss goodnight. You’re who I want to fight with. I trust you with my life, Happy. I would fight for you, with you, harder than anything else in my life.”

She couldn’t help the small smile as she blinked at what he was saying, at what the words falling out of mouth meant.

“We’re all I want.” He took a deep breath. “Will you marry me, Happy?”

Time slowed until she could hear every beat of her heart, watched him watch her – looking every bit like the future she never thought she would have. Her fingers were tingling – from nervousness or eagerness, she couldn’t tell – but she knew what she wanted.

And he was in front of her, offering her his heart.

She broke out into a grin and launched herself at him, knocking them both to the ground as she laughed and let out the word to seal the deal, a breathy “Yes” against his lips, eyes full of light and love rendering him speechless.

Then again and again, _yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , as she kissed him – the ring in one hand, the other on her back.

He pulled away. “I guess it’s time you stopped wearing the ring meant for your finger on your neck.”

She just nodded as he gently slipped it on her finger.

It felt like it was made just for her.

She tilted her hand, letting the light outside to bounce off of the simple white gold band and everything it represented, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, his scruff tickling her ear as she tackled him into a hug.

“God, you’re such a dork,” she laughed, if possible hugging him tighter.

“Ow, my trachea,” he tried to say before she let him go with an apologetic smile. “And for the record, this dork is now your fiancé.”

The word – foreign, unfamiliar yet safe – was still echoing in her ears as she said, “And my _dork_ decided to nick my necklace during the night.”

Toby just shrugged. “It kept twisting around and you kept waking me up with your whining. Plus, it belongs on your finger.”

Happy hid her face in her hands, her hair falling around her like an ebony halo. She looked at him through her fingers. “You’re insane, Doc,” she said.

“I’m insane about you,” was his reply before he kissed her with so much love – a kiss to start this new chapter they were embarking on that she couldn’t stop the words before they rolled off of her tongue.

“And _I_ love _you_ ,” she managed to whisper before Toby kissed her senseless on this quite lovely, Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to sarah for reading this way back when (sorry i haven't been active, ahhh). and thank you for reading it now. let me know what you think (like that this is an absolute mess since i can't think straight when it comes to these two)?
> 
> have a lovely day - wishing we all survive this finale! xx


End file.
